


Relife

by Anonarat



Category: Gideon the Ninth
Genre: Anyways I hit that 500 word target, But minimal editing has happened so be warned, Gen, I just can't seem to do proper drabbles these days, I just finished the book and had to write something with that ending, Like reading the last page of a mystery novel level of spoilers, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonarat/pseuds/Anonarat
Summary: Gideon wakes up when she really shouldn't have.Set after the end of Gideon the Ninth.





	Relife

Gideon the Ninth was dead.

Actually, being dead would probably be preferable to spending the next who knows how many millenia inside the head of Harrowhark Nonagesimus. Given the fight they had shared with Cytherea, it was an understandable conclusion to draw.

Yet when she opened her eyes, she saw an empty darkness. While Gideon briefly entertained that this might actually be what the inside of Harrow’s head looked like, but if there was one thing that Harrow was not, it was empty-headed. Besides, Gideon could distantly feel the metal on which she rested, which implied that she was alive. The dull throb of the hole in her chest implied that she should be dead.

On the whole, it was rather confusing. With some effort she tried moving her body and it responded, just not how exactly it should. It wasn’t quite puppeteering, nor giving instructions and her body following them.

The best description is that it was though she were a step removed, or her body was trying to copy the actions as she thought of them. Not that it really mattered, it was definitely something necromantic and Gideon couldn’t bring herself to care. The first order of business was getting out of wherever she was.

Trying to sit up proved to be a bad idea. The impact of her head on the metal above her really should have hurt more than it did, which was not at all. Still pissed Gideon off though.

Moving her arms out to the side, she could feel the same metal. Given that she had just impaled herself, it seemed as though someone had interred her. Being like those sorry bodies held by the Ninth didn’t appeal to her. While spending a near eternity trapped alone was not quite as bad as one where she was trapped with Harrow, it was more boring.

Shuffling her way down, Gideon brought her foot down on the bottom of the box she was being kept in. The way the metal clanged was reassuring. It implied that on the other side was empty space, so Gideon began attacking it with a will.

With a groan the metal buckled out of the way with only a few kicks. The light streaming through the opening informed Gideon that someone had buried her with her sunglasses on. Quite why would be a mystery for the ages.

A few more awkward movements and Gideon saw herself standing in the ruins of Canaan House. The battle between Lyctors had laid most of what remained of the decrepit place into a more of a jigsaw of collapsing rooms. Logically, her body had been placed in the mortuary, the metal within giving it a bit more resilience than the rest of the building.

Looking across to the landing pad, Gideon could see it empty, and storm clouds loomed in the distance. She may not be trapped in a grave anymore, but her prison had just gotten larger.

“Well,” said Gideon to herself, “now what?”


End file.
